


what's the matter, reggie? you look like you've seen a ghost

by cowboyhatcat



Series: 1980s horrror film [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, Ish?? - Freeform, Light Angst, but thats ok its good 2 be sad sometimes, he makes his friends sad too, if u squint, not beta read we die like the phantoms, reggie/bobby might be there, sad boy reggie peters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28788732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboyhatcat/pseuds/cowboyhatcat
Summary: "sometimes it feels like bobby's the one who died.""what?"or,Sunset Curve 2020 Sad Boys Hour
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters & Luke Patterson
Series: 1980s horrror film [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207613
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53
Collections: ReReads





	what's the matter, reggie? you look like you've seen a ghost

"sometimes it feels like bobby's the one who died."

"what?"

the movie (something from the late 90s, maybe early 2000s - julie was trying to get them caught up) had ended maybe 20 minutes ago, but the boys weren't rushing to get anywhere. instead, they stayed sprawled out on the couch and floor, making small talk about what they'd just watched and whatnot through the credits. then reggie had said _that_ , and, judging by alex's expression, he seemed to share luke's confusion.

"cause - well, i know _trevor_ is alive, and he's insanely rich off our music or whatever, but sometimes it feels like he's a completely different guy. between all of us dying and ending up here, it felt like no time passed. and bobby - _our_ bobby, the 17 year old we left back at the orpheum - it feels like he's the only one out of all of us who's really entirely gone. you know? sometimes, when it's just the three of us here, in julie's house, in _lex's old house_ , and we're watching some movie from the 90s, i half expect him to come downstairs and make a joke - or maybe tell us off for making fun of it," reggie smiled when that earned soft laughter from the other two and a quiet _yeah,_ before continuing. "but then he just ... doesn't. and it doesn't feel real, that he's old now and he's had a whole career and a daughter - who _julie_ has a whole history with! - it just doesn't feel real. it just feels like he's gone." reggie's gaze flitted between luke and alex, before landing on the floor, intent on studying the patterns in the carpet and keeping his breathing steady. "if that makes any sense."

after a heavy silence, luke was the first to speak. "yeah, no, it does. i guess i never really thought of it like that."

reggie looked up at him. luke's brow was knit, expression something far off and unreadable.

"me either." alex said. reggie just nodded, cause alex looked like he was going to say something else, messing with his hands, twisting his rings, still debating on it. then he dropped his hands to his lap and said, "i know you two were close. back in sophmore year, or something. and i guess always."

their eyes met for half a second, before reggie looked away, face burning, arms crossing over his chest. "no. we weren't." but he said it way too quickly. "not like that." out of the corner of his eye he could see alex raising his eyebrows, but he dropped it. reggie took a breath, and let a minute pass before shaking his head and saying, "sorry. all that kinda came out of nowhere. i know you're not really good at this kind of thing," he nudged at luke, who looked at him and shrugged.

"nah, man, it's fine. i mean, you're right. when we died, everyone who knew us lost something. but now that we're back, kinda, it's like we lost them, too. huh?

softly, reggie responded, "yeah." then, much more clear and composed, he said, "so, what's next on the list?"

alex smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> title may or may not be from scream (kinda). the movie they watched may or may not have been scream. anyway i hope u enjoyed :)  
> mayb say hi to me on tumblr! @a-cowboy-needs-a-hat (main) and @reggiepetersphantom (jatp sideblog)


End file.
